topherdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Tavern
Taverns are places places that sell food, drink, gossip, and sometimes entertainment. Goods and Services TBD Downtime Activity: Carousing Carousing is the default downtime activity for many characters. It involves relaxing with a few drinks and a group of friends. Resources. Carousing covers a workweek of fine food, strong drink, and socializing. You can attempt to carouse among lower, middle, or upper-class folk. You can carouse with the lower class for 10 gp to cover expenses, or 50 gp for the middle class. If you have the noble background, you can mingle with the upper class, and doing so requires 250 gp for the workweek. Non-noble characters may mingle with the upper class if they have made sufficient contacts, or they may use a disguise kit and the Deception skill to pass as a noble from a distant city. Resolution. After a week of carousing, you may make contacts within your chosen social class. Make a Charisma (Persuasion) check and consult the table below. Contacts are NPCs that now share a bond with you. Each one either owes you a favor or has some reason to bear a grudge. A hostile contact works against you, placing obstacles but stopping short of committing a crime or violent act. Allied contacts are friends who will help you, but not at the risk of their lives. When you make a new contact, you can choose to make it with an existing NPC, or you can introduce a new character to the world. Lower-class contacts include criminals, laborers, mercenaries, the town guard, and any other folk who normally frequent the cheapest taverns in town. Middle-class contacts include guild members, spellcasters, town officials, and other folk who frequent well-kept establishments. Upper-class contacts are nobles and their personal servants. Carousing with such folk covers formal banquets, state dinners, etc. Once a contact has helped or hindered you, you need to carouse again to get back into the NPC's good graces. A contact provides help once, not help for life. The contact does remain friendly with you, which can influence roleplaying. Complications: After resolving the above, roll a d10. On a 1, you suffer a complication rolled from one of the table below: Downtime Activity: Gambling Gambling is a great way to make a fortune, and perhaps a better way to lose one. Resources. Gambling requires one workweek of effort, plus a stake of at least 10 gp. Resolution. You must make a series of checks, with a DC determined by the quality of the competition you're gambling on. Part of the risk of gambling is that you never know who might be sitting on the other side of the table. Make three checks: Wisdom (Insight), Charisma (Deception), and Charisma (Intimidation). If you have proficiency in an appropriate gaming set, that tool proficiency can replace the relevant skill in any of the checks. The DC for each check is 5 + 2d10, rolled separately for each check. See the table below for rewards: Complications: After resolving the above, roll a d10. On a 1, you suffer a complication determined by the GM.